1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a poly(hydroxy)styrene) (PHS) such as poly(4-hydroxystyrene) directly from a carbinol such as 4-hydroxymethylcarbinol (HPMC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, one of the ways of preparing poly(4-hydroxystyrene) (PHS) was the use of 4-hydroxystyrene) (HSM) as the starting material; note European Patent Application No. 0-108-624. 4-Hydroxystyrene (HSM) is a well-known compound in the art.
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.93.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,772 (issued Feb. 11, 1992) discloses the preparation of HSM by reacting 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) with a suitable alcohol in the presence of a catalytic amount of a suitable base.
European Patent Application No. 0-128-984 (publication no.), filed Aug. 30, 1983, discloses a process for the production of para-vinyl phenol (HSM) by dehydrogenation of para-ethyl phenol.
European Patent Application No. 0-108-624 (publication no.), filed Nov. 4, 1983, discloses a process for the production of p-vinyl phenol polymer (polyhydroxystyrene polymer-PHS) by polymerizing p-vinyl phenol (HSM) in the presence of water and iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,513 (issued Jun. 28, 1977) discloses a process of producing PHS by cationically polymerizing HSM in the presence of a nitrile, such as CH.sub.3 CN, using a cationic polymerization initiator in a homogeneous reaction system.
Other prior art references which relate to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,276,138; 3,547,858; 4,544,704; 4,678,843; 4,689,371; 4,822,862; 4,857,601; 4,868,256; 4,877,843; 4,898,916; 4,912,173; 4,962,147; 4,965,400; 4,880,487; 5,264,528; 5,342,727; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,122.
All of the above-cited prior art and any other references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.